User talk:Toenailsin
Congrats *Welcome to the team :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to our team! :-) Edricteo 03:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Wow. thanks =) Toenailsin 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Typhoon Cleavers, et al. *Are you kidding me? Where did you get that from? :D Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 20:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *lol. these images were posted. not sure about the validity of them, but i believe they wont be too far off. Toenailsin 20:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Episode Names not quite sure about which item belongs to which episode but i do now the name of the episodes :D Episode 3: Pirate Episode 4: Commandant Episode 5: Oyabun Episode 6: Mountain Master <---- toughest one ever! will take you ages to get level 4 I will try to get the information for the Mastery items though i cant promise anything, my source is hardly ever available for some little chit chat ;) Kanon9 20:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) New Godfather inventory 10 RP = +50 faction points :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) tsunoda job tier sorry, just joking im frm japan so ya Valentine's Day Massacre Collection It doesn't work like it's supposed to, how come? Pippe 22:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Still don't know what I did wrong. Pippe 20:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok Dangerous How do you earn Allied status for both factions at the same time when one goes up and the other goes down? *When you do a Job you get +3 -1, so when you do the other jobs for the other faction, they even each other out in a +2 +2 kind of way. When you do it with fights, you have to win to make it possible because otherwise, you get a +0 +0. One tip, start with going with one faction to 1500, that way you'll have to do lesser jobs/fights to get to 1400|1400 because you can't go under 0, so you basically lose the - penalty. If you attaign that, you're just 1300 fights or 650 jobs away from attaigning a new award. An interesting remark is that attaigning the 1500|1500 is impossible, 1499|1500 or the other way around is the best loyalty possible. Pippe 20:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) See when they did this on myspace, you would go 1499/1499 then click a 501 and hope you lose. It would give you a +1,+1. If I remember right only 1 out of 4 won this. Patrick *That impossible in this version, if you lose, you get +1 -1, so 1500|1500 is really impossible. That's why they changed it to allied for the achievement and not 1500|1500 Pippe 16:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I get it but how do you earn allied ( 1400,1400 ) at the same time? I'm not beating this to death just trying to understand it. This is the quote for the achievement: Earned by gaining Allied status with the Yakuza and Triad factions at the same time. That would mean a score of 1397/1401 to get a +3/-1, that doesnt work either because you have already earned it for 1 of the factions at 1401. You may have 1400/1400 but that only earned the second one, you already earned 1 at 1401. How does it happen at the same time? Patrick :You have to have at least 1400 for each alliance, not exactly 1400 each. Although it's certainly possible to get exactly 1400 each if you do the right combination of jobs and fights. :For that matter, it's also possible to get to 1500/1500 if you're at 1450/1500 and use GF points to buy +50 for the lower one. But the next time you do an alliance job or a fight, you'll lose it. --Psiphiorg 06:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya but the challenge says " at the same time " if 1 is going up as the other is going down how do you do it at the same time? People Interested in getting a developer/ Tester Account All Information is welcome. *suuuure Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Crisis Crates *Missing 2 items: Fire Axe and EMT. You are ususally good at sniffing out images that I miss. Also I didn't do the entries yet, but the stats are in the Crisis Crate talk page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How to acquire (Valentine) Hi Toenailsin! How are you?? I've received your message telling me that I tell you if I need something :) I saw that the Valentine's Day Massacre (http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Valentine%27s_Day_Massacre) has been edited adding more information about how to acquire the items of the valentine collection, but that information is false because for example I've got a stolen heart in New York. Of course I don't want to remove that information because I'm newbie here and I don't want to annoy the user has posted that. But I don't want this site telling false things.. Can you check that information? Thanks! Axel (axelbrz) *you didn't mention how you got the stolen heart so i'm assuming you got it from doing a job in new york? If so, then the info in that article is correct. You can get the stolen heart from doing any job from any city. Toenailsin 04:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are right! :) The user that has posted before, has corrected the article, so he's removed the information I've mentioned you. Now the information is correct ;-) (Before, the article said that the Stolen Heart only could be obteined by doing a job in Cuba, but now it's corrected) Thank you! *oh right. when i got ur message, it had already been corrected. i had a browse through the history and i saw what you mean. Toenailsin 04:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Finishing BANGKOK Eakley 01:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC)I just finish BANGKOK and the game just made me restart Episode 5B all over againg. Is anyone else having this problem? i've heard of a few people that have had their tiers reset. submit a bug report to zynga and hope that they can fix it. Toenailsin 02:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC)